Callizha
Callizha "Violence makes me sad, but I still fight. I fight for Tyria and I fight for peace." Callizha is a Crusader for The Vigil where she works as a combat healer and occasionally sniper. Appearance Callizha is very tall for one of her race. She reaches almost 2 meters, at the height of 195 centimeter. She is slender but rather muscular, from her many years of Vigil training and arching. It shows as lightly toned muscles. Her skin is a pale frosty white with a bright blue glow during the night. Her hair is loose and drapes heavily over her shoulders, framing her face. When she fights, she puts her hair up behind her head. She has a large scar on her face and multiple across her body, which she got during an especially nasty encounter with a vinetooth in the Maguuma Jungle. Callizha prefers to wear light tunic like dresses and shorts when she is casual. Personality Considering her grim job being stationed in war, and having been for most her life, she is a genuinely optimistic sylvari. She has hopes and dreams for a Tyria without war and without dragons. That is what she fights for. She joined The vigil when she was only 6 months old. Callizha suffers from PTSD after having been stationed in the Heart of the Maguuma Jungle, having nearly succumbed to the call of the jungle dragon, almost dying at the hands of her former friends in The Vigil. After a long break from The Vigil she has returned and is now working as a combat healer, rather than sniper, as she used to before the war on Mordremoth. Story Callizha was born from The Dream in 1324 AE. She quickly got her first pet as it was clear to anyone that she should be a ranger. Her first pet was a krytan drakehound that she named Sir Woofington. She was a natural talent with a bow and took to hunting food for her village in Caledon forest. She was although, already when she was 6 months old, scouted by a sylvari warmaster and joined The Vigil. In The Vigil she often felt alone, as there wasn't that many sylvari to find. It would have been much harder on her, if it hadn't been for one of her vigil friends, who was also a sylvari. Atair Lucis, whom she met on her first day in The Vigil, and hung around for 1½ years, until his untimely demise, at the hand of the Risen in Orr. Callizha felt more alone in The Vigil than ever, and hadn't in been for her sylvari warmaster, she would have left. Although she never gave up, it never stopped being lonely. The motivation to see Tyria peaceful someday kept her going. When Mordremoth attacked, she was sent to the Maguuma Jungle to fight the mordrem. Although it turned out Callizha wasn't quite enough strong to completely withstand the call. She was strong enough to fight it, but not to not listen to it. It nearly drove her insane and she almost got killed by her former friends in the Vigil. Had it not been for her warmaster, she would have been dead. During her station in the jungle, in the Auric Basin, in a fight with a legendary vinetooth, the vinetooth had sniffed out the sniper squad and had attacked. Callizha who wasn't trained in close combat nearly perished, had it not been for a charr who helped the surviving snipers out of there. She got away with a few nasty scars. She was eventually relieved of duty and sent home as the call proved too much for her. She took a long break from the Vigil, spending time in her old home in Astorea. She is now back in the vigil, and she isn't fighting with The Pact anymore. Miscellaneous Callizha's combat gear * Stalwart Shoulders * Strider's Tunic * Nightmare Court Armguards * Triumphant Legguards * Illustrious Striders Callizha's casual gear * Carapace Jerkin * Nightmare Court Armguards * Leystone Leggings * Whisper's Secret Boots Category:Characters Category:Sylvari